L'ondée de Luna
by La ptite Clochette
Summary: Drago ouvre les yeux, enfin, grâce à un carnet mystérieux. Alors qu'il a du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau, une jeune Serdaigle va lui redonner l'espoir, par le biais de l'art... One Shot


_Playlist :_

(1) référence à _Alice aux pays des Merveilles_ et au chat de Cheshir.

_Le Manoir_ Indochine

_Le grand secret_ Indochine

_Requiem for Blue Jeans_ Bastille

_Flaws _Bastille

_Lies_ Marona and the diamonds

_Dumb_ Nivana

**L'ondée de Luna**

Assise sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés formant comme des rideaux protégeant son visage, elle était plongée dans un traité sur les mœurs et habitudes des Ronflaks Cornus, surlignant soigneusement du bout de sa baguette tout ce qui serait en mesure de prouver à Hermione l'existence de ces derniers. Elle arriva bientôt à la fin du parchemin qu'elle roula avec soin avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit. Distraitement, elle passa sa paume sur le velours bleu de son couvre lit. Les notes d'une chanson moldue jouées par un appareil en bois tarabiscoté emplissaient doucement la pièce. Elle jeta un regard dehors. Le ciel était gonflé et déformé par de lourds nuages gris, malgré la chaleur de cette journée de juillet. Elle entendait le cliquetis assourdis de la machine à impressions de son père. Elle balança ses pieds hors du lit et traversa sa chambre en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les cinq portraits encore étalés au sol. Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Harry souriant sur les clichés figés, peints à la main. Dans un autre coin de la chambre tout un armada de pinceaux, tubes de peintures et palettes d'aquarelle, et sur son bureau en bois doré des quantités de feuilles avec des esquisses, des croquis, des ébauches de sourires mystérieux(2). En regardant les portraits Luna ressentit à l'encontre des cinq une bouffé d'affection. Les cinq premiers qui l'avait vraiment acceptée.

Les murs blanc crème étaient recouverts des dessins de minuscules oiseaux en vol peints à la main, mais pour la plupart recouverts par des lettres, correspondances qu'elle accrochait avec soin après les avoir lues. Le seul mur encore blanc était au dessus de son lit, prêt à accueillir ses tableaux.

Distraitement, elle attrapa une feuille de parchemin couverte d'une écriture soignée, légèrement penchée et si chère à ses yeux.

_À ma si chère Loufoca,_

_J'espère que tu es bien arrivée et qu'en défaisant ta valise tu avais toutes tes affaires. Je ne souhaiterai pas que, après les avoir cherchées avec toi, pieds nus dans les couloirs du château, il t'en manque encore._

_Je viens d'arriver et, évidemment, Père ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Comment puis-je avoir si froid malgré la chaleur de ce mois et les feux de cheminés allumés partout dans le manoir ?_

_Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, non, je ne me suis pas remis à peindre. IL a détruit tout mon matériel, puisqu'il n'est pas digne de son héritier de verser dans des puérilités moldues._

_Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, non, je ne suis pas malheureux. Je n'appréhende pas les deux mois qui arrivent. Je n'appréhende pas de recevoir la Marque. Je n'appréhende pas cette rentrée._

_Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, non, Poudlard ne me manque pas, mes pinceaux ne me manquent pas, non, les présences humaines et vivantes de autres élèves ne me manquent pas. Non, _tu_ ne me manques pas. Ta chaleur, ton sourire, tes cheveux emmêlés et tes pieds nus ne me manquent pas. Tu ne me manques pas Luna._

_Regarde dans la poche avant de ta malle. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Drago._

Elle caressa doucement la feuille, couverte des mots ironiques, mordants, mais teintés de tristesse de son correspondant. _Tu me manques aussi Drago_. Ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans son esprit. Elle raccrocha la lettre au mur avant d'avancer et d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, lui permettant d'apprécier l'air extérieur. Lourd, chaud et humide. Inspirant profondément, elle sentit le goût si particulier de la pluie sur sa langue, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il allait pleuvoir. En refermant la fenetre, son bracelet brilla légèrement.

_Regarde dans la poche avant de ta malle. _

Elle en avait tiré un bracelet fin en argent, auquel étaient accrochés des petits pendentifs : un croissant de lune, une plume, une fiole de potion et un pinceau.

Elle carressa du bout de son index le metal froid, si froid, mais pourtant… Tout comme lui . Si froid au premier regard, si solide d'aspect, mais…

Elle sortit de sa chambre et dévala l'escalier en colimaçon, et arriva à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Une odeur de lourde pluie, qui lui rappelait l'odeur de la pierre humide lui parvint alors et à nouveau un franc sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle était pieds nus, mais cette fois pas parce que ses camarades lui avaient subtilisées ses affaires, mais bien parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle trouvait le contact de l'herbe d'été, si particulière, à la fois douce mais parfois dure, était particulièrement agréable.

Elle se mit alors à courir, fendant l'air humide, devalant la colline à toute vitesse, trébuchant parfois. À force de trébucher elle finit par tomber, roula au sol sur une dizaine de mettre le long de la pente d'herbe avant de se relever en riant.

Il étouffait. Littéralement. Oppressé. Stressé. Étranglé. Plus que tendu, distendu. Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler au creux de son dos, en en suivant la ligne. Pourtant il se sentait comme glacé.

La date. Il avait reçu cette date. La date d'une fin, de sa fin, comme une petite mort, sa mort à lui, la mort de son esprit, de son libre arbitre, de ses valeurs, ses opinions à lui. En totale opposition avec les pensées de son paternel. De ses projets pour lui, son avenir déjà tracé, avant si abstrait deviendrait le jour du solciste d'été terriblement concret.

Il allait être marqué. À cet pensée, un dégoût incommensurable le saisit, lui serrant la gorge. L'idee d'être à la solde d'un homme dont il haïssait les idéaux, et celle d'être marqué par ce monstre comme si il était une bête qui lui appartenait lui faisaient effroi.

Marqué. Pratique barbare. Lui imposer une cicatrice, une trace indélébile. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher lentement du bord d'une falaise, alors qu'il connaissait la hauteur de celle-ci, et surtout, qu'il savait qu'il allait à coup sur tomber.

Malgré la tempête balayant ses pensées, Drago avait, comme toujours, son masque de calme froid bien en place, lui permettant de dissimuler ses pensées alors qu'il était avec Daphnée Greengrass dans sa chambre.

Tous deux assis sur son lit à lui, il pouvait très bien deviner qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire autre chose que de juste _rester assise sur ce lit. _Elle poussa un soupir audible, lissant du plat de sa main son chignon parfaitement serré, jetant à son camarade de maison un regard noir.

Je perds mon temps ici, dit-elle sèchement.

Il tourna ses yeux mercure sur sa silhouette à présent debout à coté de son lit, et un pli moqueur étira sa bouche.

Je ne te retiens pas, Greengrass.

Il avait volontérement usé de son nom de famille, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'aucune familiarité, qu'aucun respect et plus que tout qu'aucune affection n'existaient entre eux. D'ailleurs il la trouvait stupide de penser que cela pouvait être possible. Elle représentait le parfait idéal de son père, mais tout ce qu'il haïssait pour lui. Glacialement belle avec ses yeux verts en amandes, ses cheveux noir jais et ses traits fins, rusée, manipulatrice, menteuse, arrogante au possible, méprisante et particulièrement sufisante, exactement ce qu'il aurait du être, mais qu'il excecrait.

Il aurait pourtant dû. Il avait été ainsi, avant. Avant d'ouvir les yeux. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que, finalement, la valeur d'une personne ne dépendait pas que de « la Pureté de son sang ». Avant la mort de sa mère, _accidentellement_ tuée lors d'un raid, représailles de sa faiblesse. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait le rendait malade, et l'idée que sa mère ait payé pour lui… _Elle_ avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était en rien responsable, et que les seuls pui portaient sur leurs épaules la responsabilité de ce meutre était son propre père et le Lord Noir, il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il aurait tant aimé faire un bond dans le passé… Mais tous les retourneurs de temps avaient été brisés, comme lui d'ailleurs.

Il avait été exactement ce que son père voulait, avant qu'il ne trouve dans ses affaires le journal intime de son défunt cousin, Sirius Black.

Un texte brûlant, parfois écris à la vas-vite, mais toujours si sincère. On avait en vain tenté de lui inculquer les même valeur qu'à lui. Drago avait dévoré les pages relatant sa résistance, et soudain il avait, avec l'aide de Luna, ouvert les yeux.

_Assis à même un dur parquet, entre deux étagères, dans une bibliothèque qui paraissait immense, il lisait, plongé dans les pages jaunie par le temps, couvertes d'une fine écriture noire. Completement aspiré dans les pensées de Sirius. Si il savait… A quel point, sans même le vouloir, il l'avait sauvé. Délivré. Déchainé, détaché, libéré. Il avait simplement ôté, grâce à ses pensées, ses mémoires, grâce à ce journal, le bandeau posé sur ses yeux. Drago se trouvait à présent si stupide. Aveuglé par la fierté, par son « statut », par le prestige. Si manipulable. Il avait pourtant toujours eut l'impression d'avoir été fort, et maintenant qu'il réalisait sa faiblesse, Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il se sentait pris au piège. Jour après jour, la mission donnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui semblait de plus en plus irréalisable, mais surtout, sa volonté le quittait. Comment tuer un homme qui ne vous a jamais fait du mal, et cela, pour servir quelqu'un que vous détestez ?Cela lui semblait désormais impossible. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, et la perte du voile posé sur son jugement avait été déchirante. Mais maintenant il voyait de nouveau. _

_Un bruit de pas dans la pièce lui fit lever les yeux. Il haussa les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, mais en compagnie de Lovegood. Normlement, il _aurait dû _lui faire une reflexion ironique, puisque qu'elle avait ses cheveux relevés en un chignon brouillon qui semblait n'avoir comme seul but de lui dégager la vue, bien que sa frange devait toujours lui brouiller la vision, ses boucles d'oreilles en prunes dirigeables et sur son crâne, remontés en une sorte de serre-tête, ses Lorsgnoscopes. Mais Drago n'était pas dans son état « normal », non. Absolument pas. Malgré son masque froid toujours en place, ses pensées bouillonaient et une angoisse sans nom nouait son ventre à l'idée d'être obligé à exécuter la mission qu'on lui avait donnée. _

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Sa voix aurait dut être cinglante, aggressive mais maitrisée. Pourtant elle ne laissait transparaitre que sa lassitude, sa fatigue morale. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Que sa voix « laisse transparaitre ». Qu'on puisse lire ses émotions. C'était nouveau et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait faible et cette faiblesse l'ecoeurait. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il relève le masque, qu'il retrouve sa force, ou il risquait d'être broyé. _

_Qu'est ce que tu lis ? répondit-elle_

_Il haussa un sourcil et répondit avec mauvaise humeur,_

_J'ai posé une question en premier._

_Il baissa les yeux sur le carnet relié de cuir noir qu'il tenait encore ouvert devant lui et le ferma rapidement, afin qu'elle ne puisse en lire un traître un mot._

_Elle se contenta de sourire à sa réponse agressive et s'assit à coté de lui, appuyée à une étagère poussiéreuse, son sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres._

_Que devrai-je être entrain de faire dans la bibliothèque ?demanda-t-elle en posant son menton au creux de ses mains et le fixant de ses immense yeux bleu délavé._

_Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, oubliant qu'il aurait du la repousser lorsqu'elle s'était assise face à lui._

_Mmhm, lire peut être ?_

_Il se gifla alors intérieurement en entendant sa réponse absolument stupide et creuse d'après lui, son ton vide de toute répartie ou ironie mordante qui le caractérisait pourtant._

_Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille étincellèrent d'humour et Drago se sentit… Il était partagé entre une douce chaleur dans son ventre devant le sourire adorable de la jeune Serdaigle et son irriyation de voir qu'elle riait de lui. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, ne lui offrant alors plus la possibilité de réfléchir à ses réactions bizarres._

_Viens, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose. Dit-elle en se levant. _

_Il hausa un sourcil, et hésita. Il n'aurait pas dut avoir envie de la suivre c'était contre toutes ses valeurs… Mais il tenait encore entre ses mains le Journal de Sirius, l'ouvrage qui venait de lui apprendre à s'ouvrir à l'inconnu et à rejetter ce que son père lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne toutes ces anné il se leva et la suivit hors de la bibliothèque. Il la suivit alors qu'elle le perdait dans Poudlard, les couloirs de pierre se ressemblaient tous ce soir là pour lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus, et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis rien. Ils s'arrétèrent finalement devant un tableau banal, un simple paysage peint à la main, mais les yeux gris de Drago s'arrétèrent sur les détails peints avec minutie. Le tableau était peint avec une telle technique que la magie qui l'animait, faisant onduler l'eau indolent d'un ruisseau blotti entre deux bouleaux argenté, bruisser les longues tresses d'un saule pleureur semblait presque inutil. Il semblait au jeune homme que, même immobile, le tableau aurait tout de même dégager cette impression d'énergie, de vie qu'il voyait. Luna sembla remarquer la réaction du Serpenatrd et sourit._

_Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle doucement_

_C'est… Qui est l'artiste ? répondit-il simplement_

_Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et murmura un mot de passe, et le tableau pivota sur lui même. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de _Loufoca Lovegood_, et, bien que ses préjugés se soit effondrés à cause –grâce- au journl qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, il n'avait pas en pas encore peur. Et sa curiosité avait été eveillée par le tableau. Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, et, après être entrée après lui, elle illumina la pièce d'un coup de baguette._

_Il resta un moment interdit. _

_Son éducation de Sang Pur lui avait toujours appris que certaines… _choses _étaient particulièrement inutiles et réservées aux moldus, ou aux Traitres à leur Sang. La peinture par exemple. Les sorciers avait bien-sur leur peintres, mais ils ne réalisaient en général que des portraits, et utilisaient la magie pour obtenir un rendu dit parfait. Dans son milieu, peindre à la main était un acte particulièrement dégradant, puisqu'il sous entendait que vous n'aviez, soit pas les moyens de payer un peintre, soit pas la magie necessaire pour réaliser un portrait mais…_

_Il restait abasourdit. Il était dans un atelier, aux murs d'un blanc nu, un plancher grossier au sol, souillé de taches de peinture ,couvert à certains endroits de copeaux de bois et de papier déchirés. Plusieurs chevalets de tailles moyennes étaient disposés dans l'espace restrein, portaient des toiles inachevées, un des mur était couvert d'un étagère sur laquelle se trouvaient papiers, tubes de peintures, blocs de bois, des s, des goblets vides… Enfin, une table en bois brut occupait le milieux de la pièce, et sur sa surface s'entassaient en un joyeux et coloré bazar pinceaux, crayons de toutes les tailles, des boites de fusain, de pastelles, et des outils qu'il devinait déstinés à la sculpture sur bois. _

_Toujours silencieux, ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce, notant la précision des traits d'une sculpture de bois inachvée qui devait représenter Rowena Serdaigle, le réalisme d'un croquis au fusin d'un sombral, ou le rendu d'une peinture d'une jeune fille rousse de dos, ses longs cheveux presque rouges se parant de reflets de feu. Il se tourna vers la jeune Serdaigle._

_C'est toi qui a fait tout cela ? D'où vient cette pièce ? Comment ça se fait que tu…, il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille._

_Elle sourit légèrement _

_C'est Dumbledore qui m'a installé cette pièce. Je viens ici quasiment touts les jours, peindre m'apaise et… ça m'aide énormément, je sais que je peux avoir l'air folle parfois, d'où mon surnom mais…, elle eut un petit sourire triste et haussa légèrement les épaules, ça m'aide à aprehender différement les choses. _

_C'est…_

_Il avait l'impression, une nouvelle fois, de redécouvrir le monde. _

_Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer, dit-elle doucement._

_Elle avança vers le fond de la petite pièce, dont le mur était recouvert d'un drap blanc tombant ondulant nochalemment jusqu'au sol. Elle le regarda _

_Je sais que tu es entrain de changer. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais je voulais juste que tu comprenne que… le monde n'est pas forcément ce qu'il paraît, et que… Parfois il faut juste suivre ce que te dis ton cœur._

_Je ne comprends pas…_

_Ses paroles faisaient écho en lui, rebondissaient dans son crâne, comme une mélodie familière, mais elles ne trouvait pas de prise. Comme si un verrou restait à ouvrir. _

_Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu vois ça. Ce à quoi tu ressemble maintenant, ce pourquoi tu ne dois pas avoir peur de changer._

_Il fronça les sourcils, et elle tira sur le drap, qui s'affaissa au sol. Derrière, punaisé au mur, un large dessin simple, au crayon à papier, le représentait lui._

_Il était assis, par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux de la bibliothèque comme il l'avait souvent été recemment, mais son visage figé sur le papuer n'était plus raidi par le mépris, par la haine. Si ses yeux, dont le contour avait été dessiné avec minutie, avaient l'air hagard, ils semblaient illuminés de l'intérieur alors qu'il était penché sur le petit journal relié de cuir noir. Son appenrence n'avait plus cette cruelle perfection qui été auparavant la sienne, le faisant ressembler à une statue de cire, il semblait… Soudain il comprit. Il avait l'air humain. Il était lui. Plus ce qu'il _devait _être. Lui, avaec ses défauts et ses qualités, avec ses imperfections et ses erreurs, mais il était lui. C'était ce qu'il était entrain de devenir, ce qu'il avait peur de devenir en fait. Il avait compris. C'était difficile, certainement plus que de ce complaire d'être une marionnette, une caricature de lui même, mais c'était comme cela qu'il devait être. Il leva les yeux vers la Serdaigle._

_Luna, je… murmura-t-il_

_Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement. Elle sourit légèrement._

_Merci…_

_Et son merci voulait dire tellement de choses…_

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard qui se voulait méprisant avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Il entendit longement ses talons claquer dans les escaliers, résonnant dans le Manoir vide.

Il savait qu'il risquait une visite furieuse de son père, puisque l'aînée Greengrass était « _la parfaite future Mrs. Malfoy _» et qu' « _il devrait lui prêter un peu plus d'attention si il ne voulait pas subir son courroux _».

Sauf que son père ne pourrait jamais lui faire pire que de lui imposer de _servir avec honneur et élégance propres aux Malfoy _le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était pourquoi son père avait, pas plus tard que le lendemain de son arrivée, fait disparaître toutes ses toiles, tous ses pinceaux, tous ses tubes, bref tout son travail en un coup de baguette. La peinture était réservée aux Moldus, aux Sang-de-Bourbe et aux Traîtres-à-leur-Sang comme les Weasley. Sûrement pas au fils unique des Malfoy.

Un rictus ironique étira les lèvres de Drago, alors qu'il tournait ses pensées vers _elle_. Si son père savait…

Il était épris de Loufoca Lovegood, fille du directeur de Chicaneur, Impératrice des rêves et l'incarnation du naturel. Avec elle, pas de faux semblants, de faux sourire, pas de mensonges, de dissimulation, ni de manipulation. Pas de calculs, pas de complots. Juste elle, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses Lorgnoscopes lui mangeant le visage et son sourire qui déclanchait en lui une chaleur diffuse, tellement différente de la froideur des « Serpentards ».

Si son père savait…Comment il s'était retrouvé pris au piège de son innocence, de ses boucles d'oreilles en Prunes Dirigeables et de ses pieds nus.

Si son père savait… à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle qui réussissait toujours à poser sur ses yeux un filtre de couleurs. Elle qui lui avait appris à manier ses pinceaux. Elle qui lui avait réaprit à aimer. Elle qui l'avait aidé à recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Si son père savait… Qu'il était irrévocablement et définitivement amoureux d'elle.

Il fut soudain interromput dans ses pensées par un léger tapotement régulier, qui s'intensifiait. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenetre, sourit lorsqu'il réalisa l'origine du bruit.

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Luna arriva finalement à son but alors que les premières gouttes de pluie la frappaient. Des gouttes énormes, plus grossses que des larmes, mais ici, des larmes de joie. Comme celles qui dévala ses joues, ses perdant dans l'ondée. Elle renversa la tête et le vent, violent mais si doux, lui tempa le visage de cette pluie de juillet, tiède, presque chaude.

Elle retira sa jupe longue vert pâle constellée de tâches d'herbe, et son regard se porta sur la rivière face à elle.

La berge constellée de galet lui massait ses pieds nus alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'eau courante, ruisselante, particulièrement vivante, déjà vive mais ici sublimée par la pluie drue qui frappait sans relâche sa surface.

Elle posa un pied dans l'eau fraîche, s'avançant lentement, s'immergeant doucement jusqu'à ce que l'eau battante lui affleurent les épaules.

Elle était déjà trempée par cette ondée qui lui apportait un sentiment de joie quasi euphorique.

Enfin, lentement, elle s'immergea totalement, ne tentant pas de résister au courant mais dansant avec lui, se fondant en lui, rirant et jouant avec lui, heureuse.

Elle savait qu'_il_ arrivait.

Il dévala les escaliers du Manoir et courut le long des sombres couloirs avant de finalement arriver aux portes d'entrées en bois sombre et massif qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Il inspira profondement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de la pluie. Un petit sourire si différent de ses rictus ironiques et grinçant était logé sur ses lèvres. Un sourire franc, presque tendre. Il retira ses chaussures en les faisant valser, et balança sa chemise, gardant le débardeur blanc qu'il portait en dessous et son pantalon à pinces noir.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pivota.

La sensation désagréable de compression dûe au transplanage pris fin aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, le laissant légèrement pentelant sur la berge la rivière. _Sa_ rivière. Celle de Luna. Il l'aperçut au premier coup d'œil alors que la pluie battante commençait juste à le tremper.

Totalement immergée, elle tournoyait dans l'eau, ondulait dans le courant et sous l'ondée, et à ce moment là lorsque ses yeux gris se portèrent sur elle, il la trouva magnifique.

Comme si elle avait sentit sa pésence, elle émergea, lui laissant l'eau courante jusqu'aux épaules et la pluie semblant les carresser, former comme une auréole autour d'elle. Elle rayonnait.

Elle le vit tout de suite et lui sourit, et son sourire fait echos sur les lèvres de Drago qui s'avança à son tour vers l'eau, se débarrassant de son pantalon déjà gorgé d'eau. Il entra dans l'eau à son tour, agréablement fraîche face à la moiteur de l'air, et la rejoignit. Il avait plus de mal à s'abandonner au courant, et elle le savait. Il avait du mal à s'abandonner, à s'ouvrir, à se dévoiler. Il avait apprit.

Face à face, leurs deux visages illuminés par la joie de de se revoir, sous cette ondée, l'ondée de Luna. Elle appartenait à la pluie, la pluie lui appartenait. Il le savait, et sous cette pluie elle lui pârut si belle, comme drapée par les gouttes d'eau. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, murmurant dans un frôlement de leurs lèvres son prénom, encore, encore et encore alors qu'elle l'entrainait sous l'eau avec elle, alors qu'il s'abonnait au courant avec elle, alors qu'il s'abandonnait à elle, son angoisse, sa colère, son désespoire disparus, guéris par sa présence lumineuse, salvatrice.

Dans l'eau, face à elle, il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle carressait d'un touché aquatique son visage, des bulles s'échappaant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle prononçait son prénom à lui.

Dans l'eau, leur perception était différente. Pas altérée, sublimée. Le son de l'ondée frappant la rivière leur parut comme un tambourinement diffût, unissant les battements de leurs cœurs, et à son tour Drago tendit les mains, posant ses paumes sur les joues de la jeune fille, carressant des pouces son nez, l'arc de ses yeux, le velours de ses paupières, effleurant ses lèvres.

À cours d'air, ils emmergèrent et, alors que tous les deux, halétants, reprenaient leurs respiration, il scella leurs lèvres, leurs dents s'entrechoquants d'abord puis leurs souffles courts se mêlant. Elle entrouvit la bouche et ils partagèrent un baiser au goût de pluie, d'interdit, de liberté.


End file.
